


Runaways

by Kali Cephirot (KaliCephirot)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fight like a girl, Gen, Gen Fic, Girl Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Artemis knows, who to thank them for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaways

Artemis is fast with her fingers.

(Her mother taught her.

How to be fast with her fingers. Where some children would have played with dolls or puzzles, when she was little, before her mother was shot and then sent to jail, her mom taught her how to open locks and how to pickpockets and whenever she succeeded her mom would give her a big, big smile and call her precious, tell her how proud she was of her.)

Artemis is tough.

(Her father taught her.

He pushed and pushed and she had to be the best, no-one wants to be a second place, and if she wanted anything then she had to be the best. And she hurt and she wanted her mom to come back and she wanted Jade and she wanted her dad to stop, to smile at her even when she didn't manage to knock out all the targets to tell her that he made her proud even once instead of just 'try harder'.)

Artemis is brave.

(Her sister taught her.

Because she left and then the apartment was empty, so empty, and no matter how much she cried and begged for someone to come back, Artemis learned since she was nine that it's every girl for her own and that there are no fairytales, not really, because she was nine and alone and she had cried and cried and there was no fairy godmother that could make her be not alone in a dark apartment in a dark city).

Artemis is a fighter.

(Her team teaches her.

M'gann with her smiles and hugs and being more of a sister to her than Jade ever was; Kaldur's hand warm on her shoulder after a training session telling her without even any words that she was more than okay; Conner when he mutters that he hates the dark and Artemis can tell him without sounding mean that she gets that, yeah, but that he'll get used to it; Wally when he sulks because she was faster than him since he gets distracted so easily and she got the best spot over the couch and the remote; Robin when they get to talk about Gotham, their city, scarred and ugly and more beautiful than any other city in the world and _theirs_ and she tells him how she wanted to runaway from Gotham, once, and Robin understand and then they both snort because there is no other place for them, not really).

Artemis is a hero.

(She taught herself.)


End file.
